Lies Always Come Out
by WWEGURL
Summary: John and Melina Cena have been married for almost 5 years mainly because she got pregnant.But what happens when John finds out his son is not actually his son?Will he finally be with the woman he truly cares about?What happens with Randy,Kelly   Maria?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Lies Always Come Out**

John's P.O.V

It's been almost 5 years since Melina and I got married and don't get me wrong I love my family, but I'm just not happy. For some time now I have been thinking, what if I didn't get Melina pregnant and I broke up with her like I planned before she told me she was pregnant? How much different would thinks be? Would I be with the woman that I still have feelings for? I don't think I will ever know.

Melina's P.O.V

I have been married to John for what? Almost 5 years I think. But I have been cheating on him for way longer than that. John may be handsome with a great body and he may be a hard worker but he is nothing compared to John Morrison. John Morrison has money, power, and don't forget, he is amazing in bed. The only reason I'm with John is because of my son and I don't want anyone else with John. Hey, two is better than one, right?

John Morrison's P.O.V

I have what every guy wants. Money, power, and a woman that will do whatever I say. Life is good. What I still can't believe is my "friend" John Cena still doesn't know that his girl is actually mine. Poor little JJ doesn't know that I am real his father.

Randy's P.O.V

John (Cena) and I have been friends for a long time so you would think that I would tell him the truth to him about Melina. How she is an evil, sneaky slut but that will just kill our friendship. But on the plus side, I have a gorgeous girlfriend named Kelly who I might love. That definitely sounds weird coming from me, considering my past.

Maria's P.O.V

I look at everyone around me and they all seem happy. That's what I want, is to be happy but I can't knowing that the man I have feelings for is basically ruining his life by being with someone he doesn't want to be with. It's too bad that he'll never admit it to me or my brother Randy. But you know what, if being friends is the closest I'll ever be to him then so be it.

Kelly's P.O.V

I've been with Randy for 8 months and I know him well enough to know when he is hiding something. What exactly is he hiding? I don't know, but I am going to find out. Or maybe I could ask John or Maria, they would probably know…or not.


	2. Chapter 1: Another day, another lie

**Chapter 1: Another day, another lie**

**Lies Always Come Out**

John's P.O.V

I wake this morning to see that my wife is missing. I go downstairs to see my son in the kitchen watching TV and a note on the counter:

_Hey babe, I had an early meeting I have to go to. See you later on tonight._

_- Melina_

_Great_, I thought. Why does she always do this to me? Every Saturday, she always has a meeting early in the morning. I've become very suspicious of her lately and why is it on a Saturday? She is supposed to have to weekends off and…

"Daddy?" my son says, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes JJ."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's at work bud, but don't worry we're going to have a lot of fun ok. It's just going to be me and you today."

"Can we go to Maria and Randy's house?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, as soon as you're done eating and you get dressed alright?"

"Okay dad"

Melina's P.O.V

Another day, another lie and another great morning with Mr. Morrison. I can't believe that John actually believes that I have meetings on Saturday. That just proves how dumb he really is. Right now I am lying in the arms of my son's real father and it feels better being here than at home.

"Melina, what has JJ been up to?" Morrison said as he put his shirt back on.

"You know the usual. School and all that kinds of stuff."

"That's it?"

"I guess. I haven't been home lately so I wouldn't know"

_Does he think I'm a fly on the wall or something? _I thought. He just shakes his head and begins to open the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date"

"You have a date?"

"Yeah I have a date, I'll call you later."

"How about you stay here with me?" I say as I pulled on his arm.

"How about you go to your husband and spend more time with our son? Matter a fact, why don't you bring him here?"

"Bring who here?"

"JJ"

"How about… no."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he doesn't know that you are his father."

"Just tell him you want him to meet a friend"

"I don't know"

"Fine, while you think about I'll be on my hot date"

"Fine, I'll bring him here"

"Good, now go get my son" he says as he kisses me goodbye.

As I drive home, I try to think of a lie to tell John that I'm going somewhere with JJ and he can't come. I somewhat regret marrying John, but hey he is a very good babysitter. I put on the radio and all I hear are songs about cheating on every single station. Isn't there other songs?

John's P.O.V

I as walked to the front door of Randy's house, JJ ran and impatiently waited for someone to answer the door as he knocked. How did I get so lucky, having a great son like JJ? As I was thinking, one of my best friends and quite possibly the most gorgeous woman I know opens the door and smiles her gorgeous smile.

"Hey John, hey JJ" Maria said joyfully.

"Hey Ria, JJ wanted to visit you and Randy. Can we come in?"

"Of course" she says as she opens the door wider for us to go in.

"Maria, where's Randy?"

"He's in the backyard"

"Dad can I go please?" JJ asks with the cutest face I ever seen.

"Yeah, go ahead" I said as he ran off to see Randy.

"So where is Melina?" Maria asked trying to act like she cares. I don't know why but they don't like each other. I don't know whether it's because something that happened between them or what.

"She's at work"

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah"

"That's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Ria I trust her and Randy already talked to me about it. I call her job and the lady at the front desk told m that she was in a meeting"

"Look John I'm just…" before Maria could finish her sentence the doorbell rang. She excuses herself and answers the door. It was Kelly. She's Randy's girlfriend and a very good friend of mine.

"Hey John"

"Hey Kelly" I say as I go up to her and hug her.

"Ria, where is Randy?"

"Don't worry, I'll get him" Maria says as she left the room.

Randy's P.O.V

I was cleaning things up in the backyard when I heard a voice call out for me. I turn around to see JJ leaping into my arms.

"What's up little man? What are you doing here? Where's your dad?"

"He's inside with Maria. What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up back here. Where's your mom?"

"Daddy said she's at work, so it's going to be me and him today"

"Oh really, well…" I get cut off when I hear Maria call my name.

"Randy, Kelly is here." Maria said as she made her way back inside the house.

"Alright, c'mon kiddo" I say as I pick up JJ and head inside.

"What's up Randy?" John says as we bump should and he takes JJ.

"Nothing much. Hey babe" I say as I kissed Kelly on the cheek.

"Randy we need to talk" I look into her eyes and I can tell this is serious, so I bring into another room away from John, JJ and Maria. As I sit down and wait for her to say something, she starts pacing back and forth.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Randy, I…I have to go to London"

"Ok, for what and how long?"

"For my job and for 2 to 3 months"

"2 to 3 months?"

"Yeah"

I stayed silent for awhile. 2 to 3 months? Who is going to keep me company for 2 to 3 months? John? Maria? I don't think so. But I have to be a good boyfriend and support her right?

Kelly's P.O.V

As I wait for Randy's response, I study his face. I can't really tell if he's sad or if he's mad. I know that 2 to 3 months is a long time but everything will be alright, right?

"When do you leave?" He asked me before sighing.

"Next week" I say biting my lip nervously, not knowing what he is going to say next.

"Well… I hope you have a great time"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm never going to see you again"

"You always seem to surprise me, you know that?"

"Well I try" he said as I giggled.

"So you're not mad"

"I'm a little upset but there's nothing I can do about and if you're happy then I'm happy." After he said that I gave him a kiss for being so sweet.

John's P.O.V 

"So what do you think Randy and Kelly are talking about?" I asked Maria, lowering my voice so JJ couldn't hear.

"I don't know" Maria says as the doorbell rang. Maria opened it to reveal my wife Melina, who looked a little annoyed.

"I came to get my son" I heard her say, so I got up off the couch and picked up JJ as I made my way to the door.

"John, I came to pick up JJ"

"Alright, then I'm coming with you"

"NO" she said a little too quickly for my liking.

"Why not?" I questioned her. Why can't I go with her and my son? I'm starting to think that something is going on but I don't know what. Is she hiding something from me? That is the question that I am focused on right now.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever

**Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever**

**Melina's P.O.V**

Think Melina! Think! Why can't John come? Oh I got it!

"Because I'm taking him to a friend's house. He has a play date and it's just going to be me and the other moms." After saying all that I had to take a breather. I looked at him to see if he bought it and by the looks of it, he did. Lying to John is as easy as taking candy away from a baby.

"Alright, well JJ I will see you later ok?" John said as he kissed JJ's forehead. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he is so weak. As we, JJ and I, walked to the car, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my son is going to meet his real father Mr. John "sexy" Morrison.

**Maria's P.O.V**

I can't believe John bought that, I mean clearly she's lying. I hate the fact that Melina gets everything and everyone she wants. That just makes me so mad. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. All that matters to her is her needs and wants. She is so selfish. I feel bad for JJ and John. The way she treats John makes me want to ring that little neck of hers.

"Maria?" John said startling me.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok? You look… angry."

"Yeah, I'm fine. So umm…" I was going to say something until Randy and Kelly came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked as Kelly hid behind John.

"Maria? John? If you guys are my friends, then you will keep Randy away from me" she told us scared.

"Why? What happened?" John asked.

"She broke my IPod." He said a little mad

"It was an accident" Kelly said defending herself.

"Ok what happened? How did it break?" John asked trying to understand the situation.

"Ok, he was tickling me and when I was getting away from him, I accidently step on his IPod which should have never been on the floor." Kelly said defending herself once again.

"You see, it was an accident."

"Move John." Randy said trying to pass John to get to Kelly. Kelly pushed me in front of John so Randy couldn't get to her.

"I'll make a deal with you Randy. I'll let you pass if you promise to drop this whole 'she broke my IPod the' you got it?"

"Fine" Randy said as he shook John's hand. It went from shaking hands to seeing who had a stronger grip to them wrestling. Kelly and I just sat on the couch watching them wrestle. We both came to the conclusion that John was going to when because one, he's stronger and two, Randy was losing already and it's only been about 2 minutes.

*20 minutes later*

"Guys, don't you think that's enough?"

"Yeah, aren't you guys tired?" Kelly said agreeing with me. They weren't even paying attention; they were too busy putting each other in head locks.

"Hey I got an idea. Just follow my lead." Kelly whispered to me. I nodded in response.

"You know what Maria I have an idea. Why don't we get our bikinis on and go to the beach." Kelly said out loud. At the mention of bikinis, Randy released his grip on John and stood up.

"Yeah we should go to the beach, right John?" Randy said with a big smile.

"How can we go to the beach if it is raining?" John said looking through the window.

"Oh well, maybe another time" Kelly said as Randy's smile turned into a frown.

**John's P.O.V**

I look at my watch to see that it was 3:20 and I still had some earns to run.

"Hey guys, I have to go." I say as I head to the door. I said goodbye to them and went to my car. I have a lot to do and so little time. I have to go to the store and buy JJ gifts for his birthday, try and figure out why my car is making some weird noise, plan a surprise for Melina for our anniversary and handle some stuff at the bank. What a mess.

**Melina's P.O.V**

"Where are we Mom?" JJ asked as we arrived at the hotel.

"We're at a hotel sweetie"

"But why? I thought you said that we are to a play date" He said. Why does this kid have to question me?

"They canceled, so I want you to meet a friend of mine." Or should I say your father. JJ and I head into the hotel and went to the elevator to go to room 253. The same room I go to every Saturday and sometimes Tuesday and Wednesday depending on how Morrison feels.

I opened the door to see Morrison on the bed. He looked at me and then at his son with a smile on his face.

"Hey Melina, who is this?" John asked pretending not to know.

"John this is JJ, JJ this is my friend John" I say as I walk over to Morrison and hug him.

"Come here JJ" JJ is just standing there, like if he came close to me and John he would get sick or something. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if he tells John that I didn't take him on a play date? Well, I could tell him that I took JJ to a friend's house, knowing him, he would buy it.

*Next Day*

**John's P.O.V**

"_What did you say?"_

"_JJ is not your son. Isn't that right baby?" Melina turned around to kiss the man next to her. "Come on JJ, we are leaving NOW!"_

"_No I don't want to go. Dad! DAD! I don't want to go!" John went after JJ but he got punched several times. _

"_You aren't going anywhere. I want you to stay away from MY son." _

"_DADDY! DAD!"_

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around to see where I was and to see that it was 4:00 in the morning. I looked to my left to see Melina sleeping. What was that dream all about? JJ not being mine? If something like that ever happened, I don't know what I would do. I got up to check on JJ, when I did I saw him sleeping peacefully. I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Just think about my dream makes me mad. I know that JJ is mine and Melina would never do something like that. Would she?

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I went on the computer and went on Skype to see if anyone was on even though I highly doubt it. But to my surprise Maria was on. I decide to chat with her.

_JCena54: Hey what are you doing up so early?_

_MariaOrton92: I could ask you the same thing_

_JCena54: I ask first_

_MariaOrton92: Couldn't sleep. You?_

_JCena54: Same. What else are you doing besides talking to me?_

_MariaOrton92: Talking to another friend of mine and eating._

_JCena54: Who else are you talking to?_

_MariaOrton92: Eve Torres. You remember her right?_

_JCena54: Yeah, so what are you guys talking about?_

_MariaOrton92: None of your business nosey._

_JCena54: Secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone_

_MariaOrton92: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. So why can't you go to sleep?_

_JCena54: Just can't. But don't try to change the subject. Come on tell me what you gals are talking about._

_MariaOrton92: We are talking about girl stuff like nails and shopping and things of that nature._

_JCena54: Yeah sure you are_

_MariaOrton92: John Cena, are you calling me a liar?_

_JCena54: Maybe… jk_

_MariaOrton92: Talk to you later John. I'm gonna try to get some sleep. TTYL_

_JCena54: K, TTYL_

_MariaOrton92 has signed off_

_RKOrton15 has signed on_

_RKOrton15: What's up John? What are you doing up?_

_JCena54: Couldn't go to sleep. You?_

_RKOrton15: Just got home_

_JCena54: From where?_

_RKOrton15: Kelly's_

_JCena54: I'm guessing you had a fun night_

_RKOrton15: Definitely. What are you doing today?_

_JCena54: Don't know. Why?_

_RKOrton15: Maybe we can hangout. Just you and me._

_JCena54: Yeah sure. Hey what did you and Kelly talk about yesterday?_

_RKOrton15: Kelly is going to London_

_JCena54: For how long?_

_RKOrton15: 2 to 3 months_

_JCena54: When does she leave?_

_RKOrton15: next week_

"Dad?" I turn around to see JJ.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I had a scary dream" he said tiredly

"Alright hold on a sec" I faced the computer again

_JCena54: Gotta go. JJ woke up_

_RKOrton15: Ok, ttyl_

_JCena54: TTYL_

_JCena54 has signed off_

"Come on JJ, let's go back upstairs" I say as I picked up JJ and head to his room upstairs. I few minutes later I managed to get JJ to go back to sleep, then I went back to my room and fell asleep.

*3 hours later*

I woke up when I felt someone jumping on the bed. I wasn't surprised when I was that it was JJ.

"Come on Dad, get up. Randy wants to talk to you" My son says as he continues to jump on my bed.

"Ok, I'm up I'm up" I said as I went downstairs to see Randy sitting on the couch. "Hey Randy, what's up?" I say as we bump fists.

"Nothing much, so what are we doing today?" Randy asked.

"I don't maybe…" I got cut off by JJ

"Oh dad, can I come please?"

"I…" I looked Randy then back at JJ. "Yeah sure why not?" Randy mouthed 'oh c'mon'. What was I going to say, no? I didn't have that heart to do it. A few minutes later, Randy, JJ and I went to have a guy's night out. First, we went to Applebee's, then we went to the movies and since JJ was with us, we couldn't see any scary movies so we saw Alpha and Omega which wasn't that bad but I know Randy would beg to differ. After the movies, we went to Chuck E'Cheese because JJ was begging me to take him there. Unexpectedly, Randy and I had fun. We were mostly playing air hockey or a basketball game.

**Maria's P.O.V**

Since Randy left hours ago, I had nothing to do until Eve called me and invited me to go shopping with her. We went to every store you can think of. From Coach to Nine West to JC Pennies to Victoria's Secret and the list goes on and on. After all that shopping, Eve and I decided to chill at my house then go get a bit to eat. But somehow along the way I end up eating by myself with no one to take me home. You see while we were eating, Eve got a phone call from her boyfriend and she said that she had to leave. You would have thought that she would ask me to come with her or offer to take me home but that wasn't the case. She left me all alone, with the bill. Since I didn't know the phone number to ring the cab company and not wanting to bother anyone I started walking home.

As I started to walk home, in a matter of seconds, it was pouring rain outside. I ran for cover which was a phone booth. I reached into my pocket for my phone to call Randy but it wasn't there. I looked out the window door of the phone booth and saw my phone on the side walk. I ran out, picked it up and ran back in. My cell was soaking wet so I searched my purse for a few quarters. I called Randy, no answer. I called Eve, no answer. I called Kelly, no answer. What is going on? Is it like don't answer Maria's call day? I called John, "Hello?" Finally someone answered.

"Hey John are you busy?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"No, what's up?" I looked up, 'Thank God'

"Can you come and pick me up? I'm in a phone booth all soaking wet and no else is answering their phone."

"Yeah sure. Where are you?" I heard keys rattling in the background.

"On 25th street next to a vacant lot near…"

"Near the Wendy's that closed down?" He finished my sentence. I'll never admit it to him but I love when he does that.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few"

"Ok, thanks" The both of us hung up. In a matter of minutes, he picked me up. During the car ride, I guess John noticed that I was shivering so he put the heater on.

"So why were you out by yourself?" John asked.

"I wasn't. I was with Eve but then she had to leave."

"So she left you by yourself?"

"Yep"

"Well that sucks. Why didn't you call Randy or me before it started raining for us to pick you up?" John asked

"Because, I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Well you still should have called"

"I didn't eventually and no one answered except you"

"Why? Is it like don't answer Maria's phone call day?" He asked

"That's what I thought" I said as I noticed we pulled up to his house. "Why are we here? I thought you were going to take m home" I asked

"Well Randy left my house half an hour ago. He told me he and Kelly are going to "spend some time together" but if you want I can…"

"NO. I don't want to see let alone think about what they are doing" I say kind of grossed out as he laughs.

"Then come on." He said as he opened the car door. The both of us ran inside. Him trying to avoid getting wet, me trying to keep my purse from getting wet since I was already soaking wet.

When we got inside the house, John went upstairs and got me a towel and some clothes I could barrow until mine got dried.

**John's P.O.V**

"Where's JJ?" Maria asked as I gave her a towel and some clothes she could use.

"He's with Melina"

"Oh" she said as she went to the bathroom to get change.

"So what did you and Randy do all day?" Maria asked from the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that the door was slightly open. Enough for me to Maria changing. It took everything I have to stop staring.

"We um… went to the movies and Chucky E' Cheese and stuff like that." I told her.

"Why did you go to Chuck E' Cheese?" She questioned

"Oh, JJ was with us."

"Well that sounds fun." She commented

"Yeah it was. So let me guess, you and Eve went shopping right?" She nodded. "Women" I said as I chucked. In response, she playfully punched me on my shoulder. "Oh. Damn girl, you hit hard." I said as I rubbed my shoulder. The rest of the night we spent just talking about different things and laughing at dumb stuff. If Melina was even a little bit like Maria, I would be alright. But she is nothing like Maria and Maria is nothing like her thank God.

*A few hours later*

Ria and I were making up jokes when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey John, do you know where Maria is?" Randy asked

"Yeah, she's right here" Maria looked at me when I said that.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked

"Yeah, hold on. Ria, Randy wants to talk to you" I told her as I handed her the phone.

"Hello... Hey Randy… No, John told me that you were with Kelly so…Yeah… Alright… Ok I'll be there in a minute… Ok, bye. John can you drop me home?"

"Yeah sure. Your clothes should me dry now too. Do you want to change before we leave?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." She said as I got her clothes from the dryer and gave them to her. Minutes later we ran to the car and headed to her house. Without a doubt today is one of the best days I have ever had and it's all because of Maria.

**Please Review, thanks**


	4. Chapter 3: Good Help Is Not Hard To Find

**Chapter 3: Good Help Is Not So Hard To Find**

**John's P.O.V**

Today is Monday and so far it is the same as the last. Melina already left for work and I'm here make JJ breakfast and getting ready for work myself. As I gave JJ his cereal, I could tell that something was wrong. "JJ, what's up bud?" I asked him and he just shook his head no. So I sat next to him with my gym bag still unpacked and my gym sneakers missing. "Are you sure? You look sad. What's wrong?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"I don't like mommy's friend."

"What friend?" I questioned, I don't remember her saying anything about JJ meeting one of her friends.

"Morrison" _Morrison_? Why would she want JJ to meet Morrison?

"When did you meet Morrison?"

"The other day and yesterday." With that I got angry but made it unknown to JJ. She lied to me. She's been lying to me for days, maybe even weeks or months or… "Dad, the bus is going to come soon." JJ said.

"Alright, let's go" I tell JJ as I find my gym sneakers near the basement door and head out to the bus stop with JJ. Once JJ got on the bus, I waved goodbye, packed my gym bag and headed to work. On my way there, I couldn't stop thinking about why Melina lied to me. I would have been okay with Morrison meeting JJ but why hide. Morrison and I weren't quite friends but he seemed like a good guy. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the light turned red until the last minute, and then everything went black.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was getting ready to go out with Kelly when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is this Mr. Randy Orton?"

"Yes, who is this?" I asked as Kelly mouth 'who is it?' and Maria came downstairs.

"I'm a nurse at Kimball hospital and we have a Mr. John Cena here. He was in a pretty bad accident. We called his wife but she didn't answer. We just called to notify you about Mr. John Cena's condition."

"Ok, thank you." I said and hung up. John? In an accident? John was the slowest and safest drive I knew.

"What's wrong babe?" Kelly asked. I was still in shock, I couldn't speak.

"Randy, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Maria questioned.

"John's in the hospital. He was in a car accident." Both Kelly and Maria gasped. "Come on we have to get to the hospital." I said as I picked up my jacket and headed out the door as the girls followed me. When we got to the hospital, we rushed in and asked for John's room number. Once we knew, we headed to the 2nd floor to room 203. When I looked through the door window, I could see that John looked like hell. He had a bruise over his right eye, stitching on his neck, eyebrow and near his arm, and a few light scratches on the left side of his face. As Kelly and Maria went into the room, I went to a nurse and asked her a few questions about John's condition.

**Maria's P.O.V**

As Kelly and I walked in, I felt really sad and mad. Sad that John was in the hospital, mad that Melina wasn't even there. She is supposed to be there for John, her husband. But you know what I'm not going to focus on her; John is going to need help when he gets up that I plan on being there for him.

*Two hours later*

I was still in the hospital waiting for John to get up; Randy and Kelly left an hour ago. Two hours has pasted and he still was wake. The doctor said he should wake up any minute now; that was half an hour ago. As I held John's hands in mine, I started to think about how different life would be if John didn't marry Melina and him and I got together. Just the two of us spending time together, living in the same house married with kids. I know for a fact that John and I would be happier. I kept on thinking these thoughts when I felt John grip my hand. I looked towards John to see that his eyes were starting to open. "John?" I called out his name. "John can you hear me?"

"Maria?"

"Yeah John it's me"

"What happened?" he asked obviously confused about where he was.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident"

"Was JJ in the car?" John asked panicking.

"No" I look at my watch. "He's still in school"

"Thank God" John said relieved. That's why I love this man, he is so caring especially when comes to JJ.

"What's this?" John asked looking at his arm.

"Well apparently you tore you pectoral muscle and you ruptured a disk in your neck. You also got stitches above your left eyebrow."

"Oh goody" he said sarcastically as I giggled. "So when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"The doctor said you can leave in four hours." I told him, he just nodded. "Do you want me to do or get anything for you?"

"Yeah, can you pick up JJ at the bus from school? I don't want him to home and find no one there." He said as I nodded. As I was about to ask him what happened for him to get in an accident, Randy walks in.

"What's up bro?" he says

"You know I don't like being in the hospital so the soon I leave, the better." John responded.

"Where's Kelly?" I asked seeing as she wasn't with him.

"She's talking on the phone to someone back in the lobby."

**Kelly's P.O.V **

As I head up to John's room, I'm trying to figure out how I am going to tell Randy that I have to go to London in two days. I know for a fact that he is not going to be happy about it but I have to do what I have to do. I reach John's room and I could see Maria, John and Randy smiling and laughing, maybe I shouldn't tell him. I'll just act like I find out tomorrow, but then I'll feel guilty for lying to him. I sigh, what to do? What to do? I walk in and stand next to Randy; he just puts his arm around and kisses my forehead. Why am I acting like if I tell him it's going ruin our relationship? Because it's not, right.

"Are you alright?" Randy asks, realizing how quite I am.

"Yeah I'm fine." I respond as a doctor comes in. He looks at a chart that was at the end of John's bed.

"You heal fast Mr. Cena. Looks like you can leave earlier than I expected. How do you feel?" He asks as we all look at John.

"I feel fine. I just want to get out of here." He said.

"Well you can leave after you fill out the papers at the front desk. I recommend that you not do anything that involves moving your arm and your neck for a couple of months."

"How long are we talking doc?" he asks

"From 6 to 12 months." He responds. John didn't have to say anything, Maria, Randy and I could already tell that he wasn't happy about that. About half an hour later, we are all heading to Randy's car to take John home. "So what are you going to do for 6 to 12?" I ask John.

"Learn how to do everything with one arm." He responded.

"You're not going to have someone help you?" Randy asked.

"Nope, I'm sure I can do everything by myself."

"I highly doubt that." Maria said "I can see you now, dropping stuff and spill drinks all over the place. So that is why I am going to help you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"No" he said.

"I don't care what you say John, I'm helping and that's final" Maria said

"No I said, I can do things myself" he said

"I'm still helping you. I can be as stubborn as you John." She says

He sighs, "Fine" he says.

"Maria 1, John nada" Randy says and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

**John's P.O.V**

As we pull up to my driveway, I couldn't help but somewhat smile inside. Maria is going to hanging around a lot more now that I'm hurt. But the fact that Melina lied to me is still bugging me, but I have to let it go for a while for my sake, until she comes home. I reach into my front pocket and pull out my keys to open the door.

"John, me and Kelly are leaving alright?" Randy said

"Alright man, thanks for everything" I say

"No problem" he says as him and Kelly head to the car and leave. I go over to the couch and lay down. _'It's been a long day'_ I say to myself. I look over at Maria to see her texting. I grab the pillow at the end of my feet and throw it at her. She looks up from her phone and stares at me.

"You know, if you weren't hurt I would so throw this back at you and hit right in the head." She said.

"Well you can't, but you can do is get me a water bottle from the frig" I say smiling

"Why don't you get it yourself? You said earlier that you need to learn how to do things yourself so go ahead and get it."

"Oh come on Ria."

"Nope, that's what you get for throwing a pillow at me"

"You are being mean. I thought you came to help me"

"Yeah but…"

"Exactly, so go get me water…please"

"Fine." She says as she goes to the kitchen and gets m a water bottle. As I wait for Maria, I hear a truck stop and then kids. I get up and look out the window to see a bunch of kids get off the bus including JJ. I go to the door and open it. Once JJ sees me, he runs to me but then stops running when he sees my arm.

"Daddy, what happened to your?" he asks as he walks over to me.

"I was in an accident bud. What are you doing home so early?" I ask as I sit on the couch

"It was a half day today. Are you ok?" he asks as he sits down on the couch next to me.

"Yes, I'm fine" I say as Maria comes back into the living room.

"I couldn't find any water bottles but I… Hey JJ" she says as she hands me a cup of water and sits next to JJ.

"Hey Maria, are you helping my Dad."

"Yep." She says. I sit back and watch as Maria and JJ talk and think. How did I get so lucky? I have a great kid and a great friend sitting next to me. The only thing that would be better than this is if I wasn't with Melina but I still had JJ and Maria wouldn't only be my best friend but my girlfriend. Now if you ask me that would be the best thing ever. Thank God Maria is here to help me. She is just amazing. She could be shopping or doing her nails, but she is choosing to help me in my time of need. She is something special.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"So you're leaving in two days?"

"Yeah" she says nodding her head and biting her lower lip. She looks so cute when she does that.

"I guess we should make today and tomorrow the best two days ever." I say as smiles and jumps into my arms.

"So you're not mad right?"

"Not mad but a little disappointed" I say before kissing her, so much for proposing to her at a romantic dinner.

**John's P.O.V**

8:00 at night and we, as in me, Maria and JJ, are watching Transformers 3. While I thought JJ was watching but now, he is sleeping on my lap. "I'm going to go put him in his room" I say as I'm about to get up but Maria stops me.

"No, I'll do it." She picks him up and heads upstairs. I shut off the DVD player and TV and follow her upstairs.

"Do you want me to get you anything before I go?" Maria asks

"No but who is taking you home? Randy?"

"No, I was going to call a cab since Randy isn't answering his phone"

"Why don't you stay here then?"

"Really?" she asked looking shocked and confused at the same time.

"Yeah, you can stay in the guest room"

"But don't you think that Melina is going to…"

"Don't worry about Melina. So are you going to stay?"

"Um… sure." She said. I gave her one of my t-shirts and one of Melina's PJ pants. "Thanks John, goodnight" she said as she went into the guest room. I went into my room and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. I lay there looking at the ceiling. "Goodnight Ria"

***Please Review***


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding Proposal

**Chapter 4: Wedding Proposal **

**John's P.O.V.**

It's Tuesday and the first thing I hear when I wake up are pots and pans moving and two people talking. So I get up, put a shirt on and hurt myself in the process; forgetting about my torn peck. I go downstairs to see JJ eating and talking to Maria, who is still wearing my shirt, as she washes the dirty dishes.

"Good morning dad," JJ says.

"Good morning kiddo, good morning Ria," I say to JJ and Maria as I sit down.

"Good morning sleepy head. Here's your food," she says as she puts a plate down in front of me.

"Its really good dad. Maria goods better than you," JJ said stuffing his mouth.

"Oh really?" I asked and JJ just nodded.

"It's better than the cereal I make you every morning?" I asked. JJ just looked at me and nodded. I looked at Maria to see her trying to keep herself from laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said as she looked at the time. " When does the bus come to pick you up JJ?" she asked.

"It should be here soon so I'll…"

"You'll be seating her and eating. Did you forget you were in a car accident yesterday? I'll take him, you stay." Maria said as she helped JJ get his stuff together.

"Bye dad" JJ said walking over to me and giving me hug before he left with Maria to the bus stop. I finish eating, put my plate in the sink and went into the living room and sat on the couch as I turned the TV on to ESPN. Minutes later Maria came back.

"Thanks for helping Ria." I said to her as she sat next to me.

"No problem" she said as she made herself comfortable.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I was going to ask him something when the phone rang. " Hello... Hey, where are you... You're what... How come you…well you… No but… why didn't… JJ is going to… When are you… but… Fine whatever!" I heard John say on his side of the conversation. He didn't look happy at all. I stared at him for a minute and could only tell he was upset.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he stood up, went upstairs and I heard the door slam. Who ever that was on the phone sure made him made. I decided that it was best that I left him alone.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Today will be the last full day I will have with Kelly. Tomorrow she will be on a flight to London and I will be sleeping by myself for 2 to 3 months; 2 to 3 long months. The worst part is that I will have to cancel my plan to propose to her until she comes back. I had everything set up too. We would have gone to the beach for a private dinner and then after we were done eating I would have popped the question. But now that she is leaving tomorrow, I'm going to have to wait.

"Hey Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" Kelly asked. I turned around to see her holding a jewelry box in her hand. Damn it, I should have hid it better. "Hello, Earth to Randy. What is this? Is this an engagement ring?" she asked as she opened it. I walked to her and took it.

"I'm uh… holding it for a friend." I lied. She looked at me with doubt in her eyes.

"Babe? Were you going to propose?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was going to do it after you came back from London but now that you know…" I got down on one knee and held her hand. " Kelly or should I say Barbara Jean Blank, will you marry me?" She just looked at me in shock. A few minutes passed and she didn't say anything. "Kelly? Is it a yes or no?" I asked nervously. If she says yes, I am going to be the happiest man alive. But if she says no, then I'm going to be the dumbest man alive.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said as I stood up and put the ring on her finger. She jumped into my arms and I held her as tight as I could. She pulled back and pulled my head close to hers as we kissed.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

It's been 30 minutes since John stormed into his room, so to keep myself busy, I was talking to Eve on the phone while watching TV even though nothing good was on except for the Steve Wilkos Show. By the time I was done talking to Eve and paying more attention to the TV, John was making his way down the stairs. I muted the TV as John sat down on the sofa. I looked at him to that he is calmer than he was before. "Sorry about what happened before. I was just really pissed off" He said.

"Yeah I could tell. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before he answer.

"Melina was the one who called and she told me that she left to California yesterday. That's why she didn't come to the hospital yesterday. She also told me that she was going to be gone for about six months." He explained. What kind of mother leaves her son and husband to go to California for six months and not say anything about it until the last minute? Ugh, that woman really is a… witch. "How does she expect me to take care of JJ by myself while I am basically handicap." He adds, frustration clearly in his voice. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The wicked witch of the west a.k.a. Melina is the most cold hearted person I have ever known.

"You don't have to worry John. Taking care of JJ is part of my job of babysitting you." I said. He looked at me and smiled that warm, comforting, heart melting dimpled filled smile. I found myself staring into his eyes as he stared into mine. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Hey little sis." Randy says as he gives me a big hug. So big I couldn't breathe until Kelly told him to let me go.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you so happy?" I asked. "And you too." I said as soon as I saw a huge smile on Kelly's face. Randy looked at Kelly.

"Show her." He said. I looked at both of them confused until she showed me her left hand. I gasped like a fish gasping for air.

"We're getting married!" She said excitingly. Kelly and I started jumping around screaming.

"Oh my gosh, my big bro is getting married." I said as I hugged him. This time, he is the one that can't breathe. " So how did you propose? And why didn't you tell me you were going to propose to Kelly?" I questioned as I punched him on his arm.

"First of all ouch…" he said, rubbing his arm. "Second of all I didn't tell you because I wasn't going to propose until she came back form London. And third of all I proposed this morning because she found the ring."

"You never were good at hiding things and you still should have told me." I said.

"But he did a great job picking the ring." John said as he took Kelly's hand to get a closer look at the ring.

"Yes, he did." Kelly said smiling.

**Please Review**

_Sorry for uploading late, I had a lot going on but I promise chapter 5 is going to be better._


	6. Chapter 5: Best Christmas Ever

**Chapter 5: Best Christmas Ever**

**John's P.O.V.**

_2 months later Christmas Day_

"Dad get up, get up its Christmas. Come on, Santa gave us presents!" JJ says excitingly. He has been jumping on my bed for the past 2 minutes now. "Dad! Get up!" he yells; now trying to push me off the bed.

"Alright buddy I'm up, I'm up." I say pushing the covers off of me.

"Come on dad hurry." JJ says as he grabs me by the hand and pulls me out of my room and downstairs to the living room where the Christmas tree is. JJ lets go and runs over to the presents. "Dad, which one should I open first?" JJ asked.

"Which ever one you want." I say as JJ starts opening the biggest present he could find.

"Cool, dad look what Santa got me. It's bay blade." JJ said excitingly.

"Cool." I said as someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened the door. "Hey guys"

"Hey, Merry Christmas" Randy and Maria said coming inside with two big bags filled with presents.

"Hey Maria! Randy! Look what Santa got me!" JJ said to them.

"Cool, but hey look at what me and Maria got you." Randy said putting one of the bags down next to him. "This bag is all yours."

"Really? Awesome!" JJ said as he went to open all of them.

"JJ what do you say?" I asked.

"Thank you Randy, thank you Maria."

"You are very welcome." Maria said as her and Randy came over to me. "Here, this is for you." Maria said handing me a present. "This is from me and Randy."

"You mean Randy and I?" I corrected her.

"Just open it" she said laughing.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything, you know that right?" I said opening my present to reveal a box, when I opened it; there were a set of keys in it. "You guys did not get me a car did you?" They nodded and motioned me too look out the window. I went over to the window and saw a new Mustang GT. I turned around and thanked both of them.

"Dad look! I got a new Wii" JJ shouted. "Thanks Randy and Maria."

"Okay JJ it's my turn to give you my gift. Come on Randy, help me out." I said as Randy and I went into the closet and pulled out a box; well Randy pulling more than me since I still don't have full use of my arm yet.

"Cool, what is it?" JJ asked.

"Open it." JJ unwrapped his gift and his smile got even bigger.

"Oh my gosh! You got me a car! Thanks Dad!" JJ said running over to me, giving me a hug then went back to open the box that was standing between him and his car. As JJ was opening the box, Maria went over to him to help him.

"Hey Randy, when does Kelly come back?" I asked.

"She said she should be back by next week." He stated.

"Well what did…?" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at it to see that I got a text from Kelly.

_Hey I'm here. Get Randy to open the door when I knock. K? tks._

_xKellyx_

I got up and went to the kitchen and brought Maria with me. "What are you doing?" she asked. I told her to shh right before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Randy? Can you get that?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said as I saw him get up from the couch and answer the door. "Kelly!" he said as he pulled her in and hugged her tight. "I thought you said you were coming next week." He exclaimed.

"I was but I thought it would be better if I spent Christmas with you and our friends instead of spending it in London all by myself." She said as Maria and I came over.

"Awww… that's cute" Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well here are you gifts." I said as I gave Maria, Randy and Kelly their gifts. I got Maria and Kelly Louie Vuitton boots, and Randy keys to a new motorcycle.

"Hey dad? Is mom coming?" JJ asked.

I sighed, "No buddy, she is still in California." I said as I saw him frown and look down. "But don't worry, I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her." I said trying to cheer him up. He nodded as he came over towards me and sat on my lap.

"Even though mom isn't here, this is the best Christmas ever dad." He said before he fell asleep.

**Melina's P.O.V.**

"Merry Christmas babe." I said walking into our bedroom. We have been staying at this gorgeous hotel for 2 months now and it's been great.

"Merry Christmas to you too. So what did you get me?" JoMo asked.

"Well first breakfast in bed and you will get the rest later." I said smiling.

" Okay well how is my son doing?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him yet."

"When you do, tell him I say hi and Merry Christmas."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then he will tell John and you know how he acted last time he found out JJ met you without me telling him and lying to him."

_*Flash back__*_

"_Why did you lie to me about JJ going on a play date? And why didn't you tell me you and JJ were going to see Morrison? John questioned._

"_Well first, JJ did have a play date, it was canceled. Second, Mr. Morrison had to talk to me about work so I took JJ with me. Third, if I want JJ to meet someone then he will meet someone and you can't tell me other wise." I hung up, not letting him get a chance to reply._

_*End of Flash back__* _

"Well you can tell another lie right?"

"Well yeah."

"Good"

**Please Review**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	7. Help

**Note to Reviewers**

**Hey guys I need your help! I have been having writers block for all three of my stories. I need you guys to tell me the following:**

**What do you want to see happen next?**

**How do you like where the story/stories is/are letting?**

**Who (if any) do you want me to add to one/two/all of my stories?**

**Should I get rid of one or more of my stories? If so, which one(s)?**

**Should I rewrite one/two/all?**

**Please answer these questions A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks and I can't what to see your answers.**


	8. Vote

**VOTE ASAP!**

**Hey everybody, I just opened a poll that I want you all to choose two stories that you want be to continue. The two stories with the most votes I will continue and the other will be deleted. So choose wisely. Vote ASAP!**

**THANKS**


End file.
